weatherfandomcom-20200223-history
Tropical Storm Mindy (2003)
Tropical Storm Mindy was the thirteenth named storm of the 2003 Atlantic hurricane season. Mindy formed on October 10 just off the northern coast of the Dominican Republic. Mindy moved northwest, moved north, and then east and dissipated on October 14. Mindy caused $46,000 (2003 USD) in damage but caused no fatalities. Mindy near the Bahamas on October 12 https://archive.is/20131014012412/img132.imageshack.us/img132/987/tropicalstormmindyuf8.png Formation October 10, 2003 Dissipation October 14, 2003 Highest winds 45 mph Lowest pressure 1002 mbar Deaths None reported Damages $46,000 (2003 USD) Areas affected Puerto Rico, Dominican Republic, Bahamas, Turks & Caicos Islands Part of the 2003 Atlantic hurricane season Meteorological History https://archive.is/20131014012324/img223.imageshack.us/img223/3057/mindytrackfx2.png On October 1, a tropical wave exited the coast of Africa. It moved uneventfully westward across the Atlantic Ocean, and the wave neared the Mona Passage on October 9, where it encountered a weakness in the subtropical ridge. On October 10, in spite of strong southwesterly upper-level wind shear, the wave developed a weak low-level circulation and then moved northwest across the eastern portion of the Dominican Republic. Later that day, the wave, accompanied by disorganized convection, emerged into the Atlantic Ocean and became Tropical Storm Mindy while located just offshore the northern coast of Puerto Rico. After forming, Mindy moved northward along the western periphery of the subtropical ridge over the next two days. Mindy gradually weakened in an environment of strong southwesterly vertical wind shear of 20 to 25 knots. On October 12, Mindy weakened to a tropical depression and turned sharply eastward ahead of an approaching shortwave trough in the westerlies. Devoid of deep convection, the remnant low-level cloud swirl of Mindy continued eastward until October 14 where it dissipated 400 miles south-southwest of Bermuda. Mindy's center passed near the Turks & Caicos Islands on October 11, although the heavy rain and tropical storm force winds that accompanied the cyclone remained east of these islands. Preparations The National Hurricane Center advised residents in the Lesser Antilles and Puerto Rico to monitor the progress of the wave that was to become Mindy. Also, coinciding with the first advisory on Mindy, the government of the Bahamas issued a Tropical Storm Warning for the southeastern portion of the Bahamas, as well as the Turks & Caicos Islands. Also, Mindy was initially forecast to threaten Bermuda, but this threat ended when the cyclone dissipated east of the Bahamas. Impact 'Lesser Antilles' The precursor wave produced much-needed rainfall throughout the northern Lesser Antilles, reaching 2 to 4 inches at St. Lucia. The wave also produced nearly continuous rainfall for two days on Antigua. Rough seas as well as heavy rainfall were reported on St. Kitts. The rainfall on St. Kitts filled salt ponds and turned the grasses green. The precursor wave produced wind gusts as high as 45 mph and also heavy rainfall on the island of Tortola, leaving roads empty as drivers sought shelter. The wave also produced rainfall across the U.S. Virgin Islands, reaching 1.35 inches at Charlotte Amalie on St. Thomas, and reaching 2.98 inches at Christiansted, St. Croix. 'Puerto Rico' Rainfall before and while Mindy was a tropical storm peaked at 7.13 inches in Corral Viejo near Ponce, Puerto Rico. The rains produced flash flooding and runoff at Culebra, where the storm produced 3.6 inches of rain as well as a wind gust of 43 mph. Strong winds downed power lines in the northeastern portion of Puerto Rico, leaving 29,000 residents without electricity. The storm also collapsed a bridge in Las Piedras and in Guayama, which caused $35,000 (2003 USD) in damage. Also, an overflown stream in Naguabo flooded a highway exit, while flooding on Puerto Rico Highway 114 in Mayaguez swept a vehicle away. The heavy rainfall also forced the airport in San Juan to close, and also led to a rockslide which closed a highway between San Lorenzo and Gurabo. In Maunabo, as well as near San Juan, downed trees due to the heavy rains blocked local roads. The rainfall flooded a house in Sabana Grande, San Juan, and Las Piedras, and also flooded several homes in Guayama, producing $11,000 (2003 USD) in damage. Mindy caused no known deaths or injuries in Puerto Rico, but total damage reached $46,000 (2003 USD). 'Dominican Republic' Mindy produced moderately heavy rainfall in the Dominican Republic, reaching a maximum of 2.63 inches at Santiago Rodríguez. The rainfall caused flooding as well as overflown rivers, and it also damaged 320 homes in Santiago Rodríguez with two feet of mud. 'Bahamas and East Coast of the United States' The worst of Mindy passed east of the Bahamas, but produced a wind gust of 31 mph at Grand Turk Island. The storm produced 2 to 3 foot swells along the East Coast of the United States from Florida to North Carolina, while areas futher north received only minor wave action. https://archive.is/20131014012327/img140.imageshack.us/img140/5329/mindyrainfallvy3.png Rainfall totals from Tropical Storm Mindy. Lack of Retirement Because of the lack of significant damage, the name Mindy was not retired in the Spring of 2004 by the World Meteorological Organization. It is on the list of names to be used for the 2009 Atlantic hurricane season. See Also 2003 Atlantic hurricane season * NHC Mindy report * NHC Advisory Archives on Mindy References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tropical_Storm_Mindy_%282003%29 http://www.nhc.noaa.gov/2003mindy.shtml